


Pollinated Knight: Sleepy-eyed Stare

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune periodically wakes up, only to find more and more of RWBY clinging to him.Pollinated Knight (Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragonslayer, White Rose, Bumblebee, Sunshine, Checkmate, Freezerburn, Bumblebee)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 21





	Pollinated Knight: Sleepy-eyed Stare

Jaune: *wakes up to find Ruby under his right arm*

Jaune (internally): Well, that's adorable.

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up to find Ruby under his right arm with Yang under his left*

Jaune (internally): What?

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up to find Blake laying on top of him, with Ruby still under his right arm and Yang under his left*

Jaune (internally): Okay, getting a little hot... But yeah, don't want to wake them.

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up, but isn't sure what's different*

Jaune: *sleepily looks around*

Jaune: *sees Weiss clinging to Ruby*

Jaune: *looks over to see Nora clinging to Ren*

Nora: *brings her finger up to her lips, shushing him*

* * *

Jaune: *feels a little chilly*

Jaune: *looks around to see that RWBY had departed, leaving him alone in the bed*

Jaune: *sees Nora still lying on Lie Ren, holding out her scroll*

Scroll: *shows a picture of Jaune with RWBY clinging to him*

Jaune: *eyes grow wide*

Jaune: *sleepily looks around for his scroll*

Jaune: *looks at Nora and points at his scroll*

Jaune: *scroll vibrates, and looking into it, Nora had sent him several pictures*

Jaune (message): I could kiss you.

Nora (message): Plenty of your own. GL.

* * *

Jaune: *walks into the common room at Haven*

Jaune: *throws Ruby over his shoulder*

Ruby: Hey? What's the big idea?

Jaune: Oh, I just have blackmail material is all.

Ruby: I wasn't doing anything last night, and you can't prove I was.

Jaune: And if I can?

Ruby: *adorable noises*

Jaune: *carries Ruby outside*

Yang: You... better have a good reason...

Jaune: You better have a good reason for clinging to me last night.

Weiss: We did no such thing.

Ruby: Yeah!, Weiss was clinging to me.

Weiss: Shh.

Ruby: *adorable noises*

Ruby: He already knows.

Weiss: He knows what we tell him.

Jaune: Unless I have pictures.

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: I don't know why you think a beautiful heiress such as myself would... do something so foolish and boorish.

Jaune: Unless the rest of your team were doing it as well.

Yang: *picks up Weiss over her shoulder*

Yang: The jig is up. We might as well enjoy ourselves.

Weiss: You might be enjoying yourself.

Ruby: Smile!

Ruby: *takes a picture with her scroll*

Yang: Now we have proof that you're not as much of a little ice princess as you think you are.

Weiss: *adorable whines*

Blake: *disappears and reappears, using her scroll to take pictures from every angle*

* * *

Jaune: *sitting on the couch*

Ruby: *sitting in his lap*

Yang: *sitting on the couch across from them*

Weiss: *sitting in Yang's lap*

Blake: *sitting beside Yang and Weiss*

Jaune: So, who wants to start?

Weiss: It was Ruby's idea!

Jaune: Well, obviously. She was the first one to cuddle up to me. And I'm keeping Ruby hostage until I get some concrete answers.

Weiss: You wouldn't dare?

Yang: Chill out, ice princess. We were the ones who cuddled up to him. He deserves honesty.

Weiss: It is... highly inappropriate to curl up against someone... without...

Blake: So, tell him how you feel.

Weiss: The doofus means the world to me. Well, I should say both of the doofuses.

Weiss: *gestures to Jaune and Ruby*

Ruby: *points to Yang*

Ruby: Your turn!

Yang: What can I say?, now that we're all safe and sound...

Yang: *looks at her cybernetic arm*

Yang: I don't want to ever let you girls go again.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: And?!

Yang: Jaune, Ren, and Nora are part of the gang. Hell, they've been part of the gang since the Emerald Forest. If we're going to keep fighting for our lives, we need to stick together.

Weiss: Quite touching, but still incomplete.

Yang: *rolls her eyes*

Yang: *squeezes Weiss tightly*

Yang: What can I say, Vomit Boy feels like home to me. I can't think about Patch without thinking about... you know... But with us all here, together?.. I feel like the old Yang. We feel like the old gang.

Weiss: I suppose... that... will ALMOST do. She's in love with you, like the rest of us.

Yang: Ice queen?!

Weiss: I might be trapped in your lap, but that hardly means I will hold my tongue. Look, doofus, we all love you. You feel like home. Ruby was born to adventure, so was never going to stay in Patch. I am more at home here than I was with my family. You all mean far more to me than my family ever did.

Yang: With you guys here, you know, I don't care how many limbs I lose... I know I have people I can count on... and not just dote on me like his precious little girl, ya know? You'll hold my feet to the fire... and I love it.

Blake: *nervously shifts about*

Blake: While I had a loving family, the White Fang always felt like my family, until... but now... You each mean more to me than anyone in the White Fang ever did. You aren't just using me... You missed me... even if i just sit around reading books...

Weiss: RWBY wouldn't be the same without it's silent bibliophile.

Jaune: So, you're all madly in love with me?

WBY: Yes!

Ruby: Well, duh!

Jaune: And we're sure I didn't hit my head, and this is some kind of delusion?

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: Is that how he handles our confession?

Yang: I don't know, maybe four bodacious babes saying they love him might just be a bit too much for him to handle.

Weiss: Well, we do, truly.

Jaune: What can I say, this is like a dream come true. Even if it is a dream, I'm going to enjoy it as much as I can.

Nora (coming down the stairs): Well, we have pictures! So, good luck talking your way out of that.

Weiss: We can hardly leave him with such poorly framed, surreptitious pictures. I propose team RWBY kneels on the ground in front of him.

Nora: Let's do this!

Weiss: Now none of us can pretend this didn't happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189014562666/pollinated-knight-sleepy-eyed-stare) Tumblog.


End file.
